It's Going To Be A White Christmas
by Theresa471
Summary: A special holiday Christmas story with the Castle family.


_Author Notes: Starting the Christmas Season off. I will be posting different stories for the holiday._

 _Thanks,_

 _It's going to be a White Christmas_

 _"Jesus Kate. Will you stop complaining. Your not able to do anything about the weather. The weathermen said it's going to snow on Christmas day." Castle says walking into the kitchen once more after checking his laptop for the last time. He would be in his usual blue shorts and black-tee shirt with his off-tone black slippers._

 _With the heat of the fire-place and the central heating system running perfectly. In order to keep everyone inside the loft nice and warm._

 _"All right Rick. But what if it snows. How are our guests going to get here to open up their Christmas presents? ; Along with the temperatures dropping like a rock of late." She is sipping her apple juice rather slowly. Since she's not able to have any type of liquor with finding out about the twins. She's having._

 _"Just maybe Santa will be nice enough to let us borrow his sleigh with Rudolph to fly in our guests for dinner." He says with his satire Castle humor. That annoys her the most at times._

 _"Ha. Ha. Very funny Rick. Any rate I just hope it holds off in order for everyone to arrive to be here for Christmas. Including my father."_

 _"No doubt Kate. Your father is coming. No matter just how much snow will be on the ground." Castle interjected with his comment._

 _Beckett comes closer to her husband. Giving him a quick pat on his face. Before moving behind the counter looking for a snack that is healthy for the twins and herself._

 _Castle tells her the following. "Are you interested in some pan cakes?" As if he knew. She was looking for something other than healthy for her palate. Having to be some what of a paradox at times._

 _She looks over at him. "Just because I'm having twins. Doesn't mean. You need to fatten me up further. Castle." As she pats her stomach to prove a point._

 _"Oh, No. Didn't your doctor tell you awhile back. You needed to gain some weight in order to have a healthy & safe delivery?"_

 _She seemed to be some what annoyed at first. But she goes to squeeze his right cheek. "Okak, buddy." It would be at this point she kisses him quickly. "Any rate your right. Babe. However I will have your famous pan cakes. And anything else your adding on the plate. It will only make me want to let out Royal of his cage. And have him lick up the rest of the scrapings. I would leave afterwards." She cringed at the throught. She always does. Having to be some what treachrous on her part in the long run._

 _Castle starts to chuckle with her statement about Royal. He goes to work on those pan cakes of his. Besides the scramble eggs, bacon, toast and strawberries on the side with the whipped cream added on the side._

 _As it turned out. The night before Christmas. It didn't snow matter of fact nor did it rain either. But instead it will lightly snow on Christmas day with at least half an inch depending on where your located in the city and elsewhere._

 _Receiving messages from everyone. Jim Beckett had called letting Castle know he will be on time for dinner. As with everyone else invited for the festivities._

 _Castle'd told his son Reece. He will leave a glass of milk and chocolate chip cookies on the table for Santa and Rudolph to enjoy. For which he was keenly aware._

 _Otherwise it was Reece's bedtime as with Royal. Beckett having to be amazed, just how excited her son was having to try and wait up for Santa for the first time._

 _He was very determined. Just like his father._

 _After finally falling asleep. Castle'd to asked on whether the coast was clear. In order to place all of the presents under or near the huge green tree. All decked out with the flair of pure Castle tradition. Including adding the trains._

 _Kate Beckett needed to take a moment to reflect on what she'd missed over the years. For when her mother was murdered inside of the alley. And the years of painful memories. In regard to her father's drinking habits._

 _Looking directly at the gorgeous Christmas tree inside of the loft. Richard Castle walks over slowly placing his arms around her. Taking a quick look at the tree and decorations._

 _"It's lovely." He says before planting a soft kiss onto his wife lips._

 _'Yeah. I know. And your not so bad yourself either." Giving him a smile to brighten up further his face. While giving off that special radiance both inside and out._

 _"Come on Mrs. Castle. Lets go to bed. I just know Santa is going to be coming down the fire place soon. We don't want to spoil his entrance." He says with a chuckle pulling his wife towards the bedroom._

 _As with Reece's little gift left on the mantel for Santa and his reindeer's._

 _With the both Castles headed and disappeared into the bedroom in order to wait it out for now._

 _Some time after midnight. Santa was able to make it down the fire place without getting a severe hot foot. With his bag of goodies for those on his list for Christmas. For those having been extremely good in the behavour department._

 _Walking over slowly in order not to wake everyone. Santa was able to see the milk and cookies left for him. Along with a note from Reece telling him what he wanted for Christmas._

 _Mostly a very short list. Not wanting to over do it for his first time._

 _It was telling him. He wanted his mommy and daddy to be happy together and his new brother and sister to be healthy when they are born. He wants to be sure to play with them as his new buddies. Along with his real pal Royal._

 _Santa'd tears in his twinkle eyes after reading the note. Before drinking down his milk and cookies, leaving all of the gifts under the tree and stockings. However Rudolph would be annoyed a little. Since Santa didn't save him any of the cookies._

 _Afterwards later__

 _Castle and Beckett had decided to check and see on whether Santa Claus had arrived. And he did. Leaving the loft filled with all types of gifts._

 _Castle couldn't believed it. Nor did his wife. When she'd found her stocking on the mantel filled with all types of goodies. But she decided to wait. Until way later. For when the entire family arrived for dinner._

 _But for now. She would need to go back to bed. Since her son is going to be up rather early to open up his gifts. Castle even agreed as well. At least try to sleep for a few more hours._

 _However. When he went to look outside before going to sleep. He'd found it to be starting to snow very lightly. Hopefully Santa and Rudolph will be able to finish up the rest of the night delivering his gifts. For those having to been good the past year._

 _After opening a few of their gifts early. Reece needed to take a nap in order to be up for everyone for Christmas dinner. Even though everyone'd called to be a few minutes late._

 _It'd started to snow a little bit harder. The weather forecasters had only predicted less than an inch. But in fact the weather-line for snow has changed._

 _Alexis, Martha and including her own father called. "What do you mean you're going to be late?" Kate Beckett Castle again had to only look outside. To see it was only snowing much harder. She needed to make an apology for when all of them arrived for dinner._

 _She was feeling frustrated for just the moment. Even though her husband was attending to putting together the rest of the Christmas dinner. Mostly with the turkey, ham, potatoes and assorted veggies. Even though the remaining items were brought in from a catering service. Like always._

 _She wasn't in the best of mood at this point. Mostly baby hormones. In order for Castle to understand for when it came to his wife's mood swings._

 _After hanging up with the last phone call. She went over to help out. And to see him in the middle of craving the turkey._

 _Everything else was done._

 _Richard Castle looked up from craving the turkey. As he'd the craving knife ready to go further._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"It's the blasted snow. Rick. Everyone is going to be late a few minutes. Otherwise , it's the usual hormones getting in the way. Again!"_

 _Castle let out a groan. When he knew not to make any type of cocky remark on her behalf._

 _He turns to pick up a piece of turkey on a small saucer plate. Only to hand it back to his wife for tasting._

 _She takes it from his hand. Along with smelling wonderfully. When she places a small piece of the white turkey meat into her mouth. She knew better not to say a further word on the snow._

 _"Yummy." She replied._

 _After she'd calm down and the turkey. Things seems to work out better with everyone showing up. However outside. Two inches of the white stuff had fallen. With more to come._

 _Otherwise with dinner ready. Kate 'd made sure Reece was being helped from his favorite nanny. Andrea was able to feed him. While the grown ups started with the dinner._

 _Castle was able in front of Jim Beckett, Martha, Alexis and his wife. To say a few words of blessings before settling on down to eat._

 _Every once in a while. Castle would peak over at his son. He looked excited. After Santa 'd left him some nice little Donald Duck toys to play with. In the days to follow._

 _Otherwise Kate left the table to check on her son. As he chuckling. Playing with Andrea and what was left of his food on the tray._

 _"Hey. Little man. Whatcha doing?" Kate speaks softly lowering herself to her knees in order to meet him at his level._

 _"Ma. Ma. Look I finish." Reece says slapping his little hands on the tray giggling away._

 _She felt so much love for her son. It's just how amazed Reece has brought so much love and joy into her's and Castle's life._

 _And now it's going to interesting further. For when the twins finally arrive. Hopefully he doesn't get too upset at the fact. Her time will be divided as well with the twins._

 _Otherwise Christmas dinner was a huge success. Even Martha, Jim Beckett and most of all Alexis helped with the clean up. In order to make way for the rest of the evening._

 _The last of the gifts would be handed out. While Christmas music was playing through the sound system of the loft. Currently White Christmas was being played. To be some what ironic in some ways._

 _It was time to reflect on the good and bad times from over the years. As everyone would be sitting around the table telling stories of their favorite memories. While it continued on to snow outside to make it a wonderful Christmas._

 _It was moments later._

 _When Castle and Beckett walked over to the window. Along with bringing over their son Reece and Alexis to look out at the falling snow._

 _Holding hands with giving thanks for the new year that lies ahead for all of them._

 _ **The End**_


End file.
